


This Time

by Introspex



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introspex/pseuds/Introspex
Summary: He brought his fingertips to his mouth to gnaw-- but Akira closed the distance and snatched his wrist. He resisted at first but was stunned by the proximity of her body, the closeness. Her delicate fingers chilled, soothing his skin, her expression unreadable but looking at him in a way that was... Definitely not insignificant...Takizawa makes one last stop, to bid goodbye to a sleeping Mado. If only she would have stayed asleep.Takes place after events of Ch 118 ("Good News"), written as a parallel to the opening scene of Ch 122 ("At What Time?").





	This Time

  
"Fine, whatever," and he leapt from the rooftop. The wind in his hair, the rush of a freefall- they always served to cleanse him of uncomfortable feelings.

  
There was just one more person he needed to see before walking away and never looking back. One more knot he had to tie on the package that was his past, before shelving it forever. Or _burning_ it. Burning it and salting the ashes so nothing can ever grow there again.

  
He slowed his descent slightly by bounding between building faces, and gripped a pipe to swing himself around, landing on a lower balcony.

  
_Crrch_!

  
He popped his shoulder back into it's socket and descended the stairs while his torn tendons repaired themselves, the familiar pain snaking up his arm like the tickle of a lover's fingertips.

  
**

  
What a sight. Akira completely defenseless, body slackened and twitching with dreams, jaw loose enough for her lips to part. She was drooling a little. Heh...

  
He was content to just watch her for a while. There was nothing to be said between them, and his coming so late in the night guaranteed she would be asleep. He approached her sleeping form, feeling very much like a newly born man, nothing left to lose. Her scent seemed to drift from her, warm like honeysuckle, salty and fresh like the ocean. If summer were the body of a woman, it'd be her's. Since there was no breeze in the room, her scent only diffused upward, and Takizawa was drawn closer, bowing over her, careful not to support his weight on the bed lest he awaken her. He wanted to close his eyes, but couldn't bear the thought of letting her out of his sight for even a moment. He timed his breathing with her own and fell into a trance.

  
All the animosity that simmered beneath his skin for so long dissipated, transformed into something new. Or, rather, revealed itself for what it was all along.

  
_Enjoy her, Amon, you damn fool. There's a special place in hell reserved for a man who would squander his time with a woman like this._ Thinking nothing of it, he smirked as he pulled the jingling chain from his pocket and slipped it around his neck.

  
Something white flicked back and forth out of the corner of his eye.

  
"HSSSS!!"

_Maris Stella??_

  
Akira's eyes shot open, instantly on alert, and she backed up against the corner. Takizawa himself hugged the wall with a thud. "Guhh!"

"Who's there??" she panted.

  
Takizawa cursed under his breath, "Goddamn overgrown rodent...!"

  
She sunk to the bed and leaned forward, straining to make out his form in the dark room. "Takizawa...?" Then she straightened slowly and- God, please kill him- she smiled so bright her teeth glinted in the dark. "I'm so glad it's you. I thought I would never find you."

  
_Find_ him? Akira was _looking_  ? For _him_?

  
"D'you need me to find Amon? I dunno where he is--"

  
"No. He came to me already. He rescued Maris Stella."

  
Tch! Of course. Takizawa shot a dirty look at the cat that was now settled into her lap, looking like a bloated puddle of fatty cotton, returning his gaze with the same grumpy look it always had plastered on its face.

  
"I knew he would find me. It was you I was worried about." Takizawa flinched as she rose from the bed, placing her cat gently on the sheets and smoothing its fur. _Stay put_ , Takizawa thought. Partly to the cat, partly to Akira. But she rubbed her eyes and ambled toward him. Why was his heart beginning to race?

  
"Pah! Worried? About me?! I can take care of myself, former associate special ass. And I sure as hell can take a dozen stabs to the torso much better than you can." She only grinned gently as she continued her slow advance. He slid along the wall, willing himself to disappear into it, until his shoulder collided with the corner. She stopped a couple of feet from him and he could now see her more clearly in the glow of the moonlight. His throat tightened.

  
"You're right," the grin faded from her face, and her eyes drooped, "I've no doubt you can survive practically anything, after what I've seen."

  
Takizawa felt pride (or was it shame?) inflate his chest.

  
"But that's not what I was worried about." She met his eyes with a mournful gaze. There was always that way... That way she had of holding such steadfast eye contact that Takizawa felt his personal space was being invaded, even from across a room. "I was worried about you disappearing. Going off and getting yourself killed... Somewhere I would never know about," her breath shuddered for just a moment and despite her eyes becoming glassy, she didn't look away from his face, "and I'd be left once again without even a body to weep over."

  
He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and closed his eyes tight at the ache blooming in his chest. It caused him to hunch over. _Jesus, Mado..._ His eyelashes wettened with the tears that managed to escape. _Right in the fucking feels, did ya have to...?_   He brought his fingertips to his mouth to gnaw--

  
Akira closed the distance and snatched his wrist. He resisted at first but was stunned by the proximity of her body, the closeness. Her delicate fingers chilled, soothing his skin, her expression unreadable but looking at him in a way that was... Definitely not insignificant...

  
Seidou's entire body suddenly tingled with awareness- tingled with how every inhale brought their chests closer, how their faces were so close their breath mingled, how his feet were unfortunately shoulder-width apart, while hers were tucked neatly together directly under his center of gravity. This made him shudder and instinctively close his legs, which only served to bring his thigh to her hip--!

  
"UM...!" he shuffled against her to reach the window and his voice raised nearly an octave, "IT'S A LITTLE TOO WARM IN HERE DON'TCHA THINK?" He wrenched open the window with a crack that made the both of them cringe, but he was so grateful for the brisk air.

  
Akira's chuckle, like the sound of wind chimes, floated through the air between them. "You know, you may have wanted to unlock it first." The ghoul shot her the evil eye and perched on the windowsill, back resting up the pane. "You look like a dead man." She once again closed the distance. "There's only one person who think's you'd be better off gone, and that's you."

  
_I don't understand..._ He was avoiding her eye contact at all costs, but she cupped his cheeks in her hands and wrenched his head to square with hers.

  
"Look at me, Seidou." So he did, and his breath hitched. He felt for all the world like he was unraveling under her scrutiny, like something he'd been cautiously guarding was slipping out of his grasp. "I've only ever really seen you from the side."

  
Burning! A burning, searing heat crept up his neck, his cheeks. Of course it would take Mado to return life to his pallid face.

  
"Dah- I, ah... Mado, I... W-what the fuck are you even saying...?!" His head lolled to the side, partly in confusion, but mostly to stop blocking her with his shadow, to allow the moonlight to fully illuminate her.

  
She was absolutely glowing, _glistening_. Was she sweating? He eyes were still lidded from sleep. Yes, yes from sleep. Her breath was deep enough to send waves of the warmest, sweetest air right into his mouth.

  
"Seidou, you aren't a virgin, are you?"

  
He gulped. If he could shove his entire hand into his mouth and gnaw it to a pulp, he would.

  
_What is she even...? Where did that_ come _from? This is no time to think about--_

_Oh, for fuck's sake..._

  
He had to be honest with himself. Not since his time- _those times_ \- in Kanou's pit of hell did anything sexual ever once cross his mind. It was a blessing in disguise, in contrast to the things he did to himself as a human to quell his untamable libido. This new body offered no such distraction, only obeying him with fierce precision, wanting for only the tear of flesh and the hot drip of blood down his forearms.

  
But suddenly- _damn, damn, DAMN her_ \- the slightest reminder that such an act even exists, that Mado ( _the_ Akira Mado...!) would ever let it cross her mind, or slip so effortlessly from her mouth (from her _sweet little mouth_...) was the most deeply erotic thing he'd experienced since realizing, as a child happening upon an anatomy textbook, that _women have vaginas_.

  
"Heheh... Well..." Despite himself his eyes lidded and his mouth watered. The dopiest fucking smile smeared itself across his face. _Akira and... me...?_

  
"You know," she slid one hand away from his cheek to cup the base of his exposed neck, hand resting on his collarbone, and brushed her lips to his ear, "despite how I feel for Amon, I always imagined you would be the one to take mine..."

  
"Hhaa..!" Takizawa felt like someone punched him in the gut. With cotton candy. With a goddamn bouquet of flowers, _the fuck am I even--? What is she doing to me??_   His brain was mush. He was shaking like a dog shitting razorblades, hands gripping the windowpane so tight he felt the metal dent.

  
And her sigh in his ear was enough to make him nearly die of all the feelings storming inside him. "In fact, it's not too late for that."

  
Something in Seidou broke. His ragged breath ceased. He leaned forward and stood, hands on her shoulders, her breasts sliding down his chest as he rose. His erection was crushed between them shamelessly, and he gently pushed on her until their bodies parted and he could see her face- her face looking up at him so, so expectantly.

  
Then he seated himself daintily on the windowsill and promptly fell backwards.

  
"Takiza--!"

  
She ran to the window in a fright, but as he plummeted he could see, past his own wind-whipped hair, a face of rage and frustration staring down at him.

  
"KAAHAAAAHAHAHHA!!" His maniacal laughter echoed between the buildings. He gripped a beam off the side of the building and disappeared around the corner, lights flicking on in the windows where he passed.

  
Akira buried her face in her hands and let out a delirious giggle herself. He was wearing Amon's rosary. "He'll be back," she said with a grin.

  
Her legs trembled as she crumpled to the ground. On the bed, Maris Stella purred.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I promise not all my stories will end with Maris Stella offering a silent commentary ;)
> 
> Just caught up with TG:re (Ch 122 at the time of this writing), and I experienced approximately 100% OF THE FEELS after the long awaited and beautifully executed scene. It had all the humor and awkwardness I could have ever wanted, and that look on Kaneki's face. Oh my!
> 
> Since I know my OTP will never experience such a treatment, I needed to give them one myself! It was a very satisfying experience.
> 
> So is Takizawa a virgin? I have my own speculations on that ;D


End file.
